Episode 198
The Golden Grasslands is the 198th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 23rd episode of the 2014 series. Natsu and Atlas Flame finally defeat Future Rogue and Motherglare, destroying the Eclipse Gate and ending the battle at the same time. After that, the Dragons and future beings return to their respective periods, causing the enjoyment of many Mages and the disappointment of some. While Future Rogue gives Natsu a last warning, Future Lucy's soul ascends to heaven and meets with all her deceased friends, causing her present self to hug Natsu. Summary At the palace, Wendy and Laxus continue battling Zirconis while Princess Hisui watches, not wanting to leave the site. Suddenly, Lucy arrives with the diary of her future self. Reading it aloud, the group learns that destroying the Eclipse Gate in the present will prevent anyone in the future from using it, which makes sure that Future Rogue can't use it to travel back in time. Though doubtful whether such a plan will work, the group decides to give it a shot as they lack any other options. Together, Lucy and Yukino summon the Twelve Zodiac Spirits for a combined assault on the gate. However, this proves fruitless as the gate is made of an alloy highly resistant to Magic. Despite this, Lucy still refuses to give up. Meanwhile, Natsu and Atlas Flame continue their battle against Future Rogue and Motherglare. After nearly falling off the beast during the battle, Natsu learns that Frosch no longer exists in the future, having been killed in X792. Though he tries to tell Future Rogue that the present Frosch would be scared of all that has happened, Future Rogue claims he is no longer the person he once was and does not care. Angry, Natsu charges forth, telling him that what he's doing is destroying the past. Unwilling to let Future Rogue decide the future, Natsu continues telling him that they will decide how it will be for themselves. Obtaining power from Atlas Flame, Natsu delivers a devastating blow to Future Rogue and his Dragon and sends them flying. Back at Mercurius, the girls continue trying to destroy the gate but are unable to put so much as a dent in it and begin reaching their limit. Suddenly, everyone spots the falling ball of fire and evacuates. As the dust clears, Motherglare and Future Rogue lay defeated in the rubble of the Eclipse Gate, their titanic fall having destroyed the magical device. True to the plan of Lucy's future self, the Dragons slowly begin disappearing. Zirconis, however, attempts to continue his fight as he disappears, prompting Hisui to calm him down and explain that there's no need. Introducing herself, the Jade Dragon learns that her name is the same as the color of his scales, gaining his interest in the name as he disappears. Across the city, the Dragons and the Hatchlings disappear as the Mages celebrate. However, the Dragon Slayers remain unsatisfied as none of them were able to defeat a Dragon. Acknowledging that none that they fought were on par with Acnologia, Sting and Rogue are upset but nonetheless glad that their comrades are safe. Meanwhile, as he is returned to his own time, Future Rogue reveals to Natsu the name of the person who would kill Frosch one year in the future and asks him to warn his present self to protect the young Exceed. Simultaneously, the body of Future Lucy disappears as well, with the girl finding herself alone in a golden plain. Suddenly, Natsu and her guildmates appear nearby and invite her to come with them, as they continue to have more fun together. In the present, the diary disappears as well, following which Lucy hugs Natsu, thanking him for everything he has done. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon (concluded) *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon (concluded) *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis (concluded) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Ram, Aries ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo * * Spells used *White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn * * * Abilities used * *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Maiden Key Manga & Anime Differences *After Lucy shows her future self's journal to the others, slight alterations of conversations were shown in the anime contrary to that of the manga. *The anime has Lucy and Yukino summon all 12 Zodiac Spirits for an assault on the gate, though this does not happen in the manga. *The manga did not show Levy looking for Gajeel, and Kinana leading the people to evacuate. *The anime vastly extends Natsu and Future Rogue's fight. *A scene of the probable future of Natsu fighting the Dragons is shown in the anime. *Yukino does not summon Libra in the manga. *In the manga, Lucy sits from a distance away from the portal; however, this was exaggerated in the anime, as Lucy was thrown far away during the collision. *The anime portrayed the reactions of various other Mages when the Dragons disappeared. Navigation Category:Episodes